


Hydrophobia

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: Mickey Smith: monster hunter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



Mickey Smith has seen some strange things in his life. Plastic people, green aliens that exploded when you poured vinegar on them, clockwork killer androids, he's dealt with that. The Cybermen up that game but they're not so out there. They're not killer Santas or anything.

Jake's the newcomer to all this, which is ironic, since Mickey's the one living in a whole new universe. "You're sure about this?"

"It'll be fine," Mickey reassures him. Pete's got them set up with some ace weaponry, courtesy of some government organisation he's in charge of these days. Very hush hush. Definitely very James Bond. Mickey is too cool to show how excited he is every time he gets to handle one of these babies.

They've hunted these Cybermen down in Paris, which is kind of a letdown after having gone to space. Mickey isn't here to sightsee anyway.

"Final check," he tells Jake. "All the civilians are clear, yeah?" Civilians. He gets to talk about normal people that way these days, but he won't let it go to his head, no way.

"All clear."

Mickey takes his shot, the sleek gun firing without so much as a recoil. The Cybermen explode in a wide burst of light. It's fast, it's humane, and the poor sods trapped forever under the metal flesh wouldn't have wanted to be used as killing machines. That's the downside to all this, the biggest. Mickey knows what they are, what's happened to them. There's no way to bring them back, but they used to be people. It's not the Tin Dog he thinks of now, but an old yellow one. They're infected, and the infection will spread. There's just one cure before they hurt the people they used to love.

"You got them!" says Jake.

"Yeah."

This isn't the life he signed up for. It's just the one he has to live.


End file.
